Death's truth
by cook563
Summary: This story is an off-shoot from ADdude's Expecting, What to Expect, and and unexpected series. Maka asks Lord Death about Kids mother, Death tells Kid the story of his mother an explains why she isn't with them today.


_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Soul Eater. I also don't own the back-story between Liz and Kid or Soul and Maka or the names of the twins those all belong to ADdude I recommend you read his three stories: Expecting, What to Expect, and Unexpected there all great stories. Please read the first two before reading this one.**_

(At this point in time Kid and Liz are married and have two twins one boy and one girl, both are happy and glad that their parents. Maka and Soul are also married and recently found out that Maka's pregnant. Both Maka and Soul are excited, and decided to tell their friends and family the great news. But this story is really about a story from the past that connects to the present.)

Maka and Soul called all of their friends and family to the death room. Once everyone was their Soul took Maka's hand and told everyone "Maka's pregnant."

Everyone gasped and rushed to Maka in congratulations but one person who was still in shock at what he just heard, even though he might have wanted to kill Soul at that moment.

Stein walked up behind Spirit placing his hand on the weapons shoulder "they grow up so fast don't they?" not even looking at Spirit. Once Spirit calmed down he nodded in agreement. Finally able to stand on his feet he starts to walk up to Soul and Maka. As the couple saw that Maka's father Spirit was on his way over Soul just gave her a confused shrug. Once Spirit was close enough to his daughter and Son-in-Law even though he hated it, congratulated his daughter and Soul about the pregnancy.

Everyone started to get ready to go over to Kids mansion for dinner with Soul and Maka, when they heard Lord Death ask the two parents-to-be to stay just a bit longer. Lord Death ushered the two over and asked everyone to leave the room for a while. When everyone left Lord Death was about to speak when he turned his head slightly to the left "I wanted everyone to leave that means you to Spirit. Stein could you get Death Scythe out of here." As Soul, Maka and Death heard the Door to the Death room close Lord death continued.

"I'm happy for you two for this miracle your about to bring into the world, however there is one thing I will strongly urge you to do and I'm only going to say this once." Maka and Soul looked at each other in a confused stare as they turned their attention back to Death. He leaned over so his masked face was in between the two and whispered softly "next time you decide to create a life, please do me one small favor and please do it at home."

Death moved back from the two, Maka and Soul were now blushing insanely hard when they found out that Death knew about their 'moment' in the music room. Maka was about to apologize but Death stopped her "it's fine but please don't do it again, I mean what would have happened if their were more then a few students in the school and happened to hear what was going on in the old music room what do you think would happen then?"

Soul and Maka put their heads down in disappointment at their poor judgment. A second later Maka remembered Liz's question that she had asked her a week or so before she went into labor.

"Lord Death sir I was wondering something about Kid's mother?" Maka asked in a soft tone wondering if now was the best time to be asking such a devastating question. Lord Death even though he had a mask on she could almost feel his eye's close at the thought of it. "What would you like to know about her?"

"I was wondering why she wasn't in Kid's life?" Lord Death could feel his heart want to stop for an instant when he took a deep breath and began, "Well it's a sad and long tale that I have yet to tell Kid about it, but I think it's about time to tell him. However I'm worried that after I tell him, Kid will be scared that it could happen to Liz if she gets pregnant again, but I need to tell him the truth. Maka could you tell Liz and Kid to come in please and tell everyone that it'll be a bit longer before they get dinner".

Maka and Soul went to have Kid and Liz join their conversation with Lord Death, as they got on the pedestal that Deaths mirror was on he said "Please everyone you're gonna want to sit down for this especially you Kid and Liz." when they heard this they noticed the sadness in Deaths voice.

"Dad whats going on I've never heard you sound this sad, is everything Ok?" Kid said in a very somber tone. Death looking at his son and his beautiful wife and started telling them the story

"It all started about 27 years ago, I was throwing a wedding for a couples that had attended this school. During the after party I was blessed to meet a beautiful women that like myself didn't get out very often, but enjoyed every minute of it when we finally did. We talked for hours. At the end of the night I walked her home and we exchanged names and how to reach each other if we ever wanted to spend time with each other. Your mothers name Kid, was Callidora it means gift of beauty in Greek. Every other day or so we would get together just to talk and share our experiences with each other, after a while we started to grow closer and closer to each other. One night she told me that she loved me and as the words went into my ear feeling so sweet and right I realized that I didn't want to be without her, I got closer to her rapped my arms around her as I told her that I lover her back. As we closed the gap between our bodies that night I wanted it to last forever. Two nights later I had a premonition that Callidora wasn't alright, I went over to her house the next day to check up on her and she told me that she was pregnant. After the initial shock of her news wore off we talk about what they were going to do, your mother told me that she was going to have you and I agreed with her 100%."

(Time jump)

"A week or two leading up to your birth Callidora became very ill all-of-a-sudden. I was worried so I asked your uncle who years before tried to have a child with his wife, he told me what happened with her pregnancy and I was shocked to find out that what happened to her was now happening to your mother."

"Wait if my uncle's wife had a kid why haven't I met him/her?" Kid asking in disbelief "because Kid bother your aunt and her child tragically died during labor." Liz hearing this was to the point of tears, when she thought that could have happened to her and her kids. Kid looked over to see her reaction to this story and asked his father if they could take a quick break from the story to get some air, Death seeing Liz's reaction agreed to take a break. Kid helped Liz up and they went to the Door, Maka's head was down in guilt for asking about Kid's mother and Soul was in a quiet panic. Death saw this and reassured the two that this wouldn't happen to them or Liz and Kid. Maka picked her head up to see Lord Death holding his hand out to help her up, Maka took his hand and Death quickly pulled her up and gave her a hug.

Soul not hearing Lord Death's words, thought of was the possibility of Maka dying in child birth which was scaring the living hell out of him. Just thinking of it brought tears to his eyes. Maka turned towards Soul to see him crying, she put her arms around her husband saying "it's okay I won't ever leave you or our baby like that." Soul looked up tears still falling from his eyes and smiled a little, but still couldn't get that frightening thought out of his head. Death walked over to Soul and put his hand on his shoulder, Soul calmed down after Death told him the same thing he told his wife only a moment ago. "you have nothing to worry about Soul everything was going to be fine" Deaths words made Soul feel safe, now Soul was back to his cool and calm attitude that he always has.

Liz and Kid were outside by now on the concert steps of the school holding each other in their arms. Moments before as they left the Death Room they asked Tsubaki if she could watch the kids for a bit while they went outside to get some air. Tsubaki was okay with that but she was curious why they had such sad expressions on their face but would ask later. Kid was the first to break down an cry, he didn't want to think of the possibility that he could have lost Liz and the twins. Liz seeing her normally calm husband crying she tried to calm him down but ended up crying herself. She didn't want to leave Kid with the responsibility of taking care of a child let alone twins by himself if she happen to have died after child birth, granted Maka and Soul would be their to help him out if he ever needed the help. But would they be able to also take care of Kid if he just closed himself up after the death of her? She knew he was a good father but she couldn't think about what he might have done if he lost her and that terrified her. After 10 minutes of them holding each other closely someone came up to them and hugged them both to their surprise it was Stein the one person Liz thought would be the last one to do such a sensitive move.

"I don't know what you guys were talking about in there, but if you two are crying now then it must not have been good. But don't you remember that you left Maka and Soul in the Death Room, how do you think they're feel right now especially Maka being pregnant?"

Kid and Liz looked at each other in guilt, the fact that they were only worried about each other when their friends are in the same boat they are. "thank you professor for making us see straight. Could you do me a favor and keep an eye on my little sis."

"Sure thing but hurry I don't think Patty will be the only one that might cause trouble." Stein laughed turning to go back to the rest of the group, spinning the screw in his head till it made a satisfying click and entered the school again.

After a while Kid and Liz were ready to go back to the Death room to hear the rest of the terrible tale. They walked in and saw Maka was hugging Soul lovingly and Death made tea."Typical dad always making tea when something's happening."

Once Kid and Liz got back to their seats Death greeted them "welcome back, do you want me to continue the story?" Liz, Maka and Soul were looking at Kid, because it was his decision whether the story continued or not. Kid took a deep breath "Dad please I want to know what happened to mom and maybe find a way to make sure that it never happens to Liz" his voice went from shaky and firm all within the span of that one sentence.

"Okay then where was I..right the fact that you mother was ill. I returned after I heard my brothers story and asked the doctor if their was anything they could do to make her well again and if so would it help with the delivery? For the next few days the doctors did test upon test, she came up to me with the results of all the tests...feeling like life itself was in slow-motion I thought it would take forever to hear the results, she told me that unfortunately none of the tests can up positive but they were still doing more tests just to be sure. I felt like my heart dropped a foot when I heard her say that. I went to see Callidora, when I entered her room she had her eyes shut and humming the sweetest lullaby, I couldn't help but stare at her beauty. When she was done with the song she lifted her head up to find me staring at her. She smiled and waved me over to her to feel you kick, at that moment it was so clear to me that no matter what I would do anything to make sure that the both of you would stay alive. That when I realized why Eibon did what he did and I felt so guilty that I didn't try and help him. I left the room after Callidora went to sleep, I went to see a witch I was acquainted with that kept me in the loop with all the witches activities and asked for a favor. The witch gave me the terms of the deal, which was safety from the DWMA. I agreed to the bargain and shook on it. After I made the deal I went back to the hospital and stayed by your mother till she gave birth. Once you were born your mother was holding you so still, I sat right next to her in the chair beside her bed so I wouldn't disturb.

Your mother looked over to me and in a soft voice say "I'm sorry I can't be their for our child." I looked at her with confused eyes when the alarm went off on her heart monitor, nurses and doctors rushed in and handed you to me when they tried to bring her back to life, after 5 minutes of trying one of the doctors turned to me and said that she was gone. The words he said hit me like a bullet-train, it was so bad I didn't hear you screaming. All I remember was being handed a thicker blanket to rap you in, I sat their for 5-6 hours just staring not knowing what to do. After I regained what little composure I had left i walked back to the school with you in my arms. The rest you know from there I raise you up until you could take care of yourself while still being the head-master of this school."

There was a long pause when Kid noticed something odd, his father was crying and kept saying over and over I'm sorry I tried the best I could. He then pulled out another cup. "Dad why did you pull out a 6th cup?" Death looked down "because we will be having someone special come by." Kid then looked up to see a women who was slightly shorter then Liz with black hair and beautiful blue eyes walk into the room behind his fathers mirror.

"It's been a while Callidora it's good to feel your presents again, please sit down and meet your daughter-in-law." Tears still coming out of Lord Death, Liz gasped as Kid also started to cry again. "Maka please bring Patty and the twins in." Maka understood Deaths request and went to get them. "Patty and the twin?" Callidora asked in confusion.

"My sister, son and daughter ma'am" Liz said trying to hold back tears. Callidora understood and couldn't wait to meet them. Liz looked to Kid who at this point couldn't cry anymore and went straight to hyperventilating, Liz took his hand to calm him down which it did and he started to breath normally again. At last Kid opened his mouth.

"How,When,What?" looking to his father now in utter-confusion.

"If I knew Kid I would tell you, I just found out just before you two came back and Maka was preoccupied trying to calm Soul down" Death while thinking to himself 'I guess that old witch had this planned from the beginning hence the protection from the DWMA'. Patty was the first one to approach the area where everyone else was while Maka was pushing the twins stroller towards their grandma. Patty puzzled by the new face decided to introduce herself "Hello I'm Patty, Liz's sister"

"It's nice to meet you patty I'm Kids mom Callidora" Patty almost said 'what?' but Liz chimed in "We'll tell you later at home" Patty nodded to her sister. Maka just got to the pedestal when Callidora gasped with excitement when she saw her grandchildren "And who are these bundles of joy?"

"Their names are Raven the girl and the boys name is Bram" Liz told her. (for those who have not read ADdude's Expecting Bram mean raven in Gaelic) Callidora realized that both names meant the same thing but didn't bring it up. After Callidora met the twins and her daughter-in-laws sister she went over to Kid looked up as his mother hugged him, Kid didn't know what to do at first but decided to hug her back and sniffled.

"You have a wonderful family give them everything I wasn't able to give you." she whispered in his ear. Kid pulled back and asked "aren't you staying?"

"No I don't think I can, I believe this was just a one time thing but tell you children that their grandmother loves them and always will and remember to keep each other safe. Death I'm glad I saw you one more time you raised him the best you could and I couldn't have asked for a better father for our child." As she walked away she faded into nothing, which scared Liz only a little but she was also glad to have the chance to meet her mother-in-law for the first and only time. Everyone in the Death Room got up off the floor and hugged each other. Liz and Kid both went up to Death and hugged him for this once and a lifetime meeting and left with his family out of the room. After that everyone left but Maka and Soul who still had one more question to ask. They walked up to Death "so why do you thing Callidora and your brothers wife got suddenly ill?"

Death let that question roll around his brain for a good long while before he answered "I honestly don't know but I'm glad I got to see Callidora one last time" with that Soul and a very tired Maka walked out of the Death Room to catch up with everyone else who were on their way back to Kids mansion for dinner, then go back to their own home to get things in order for their own child.

A voice came from behind Lord Death "So did you like your surprise?"

"I'm glad I saw Callidora one last time thanks to you but (Death turns to look at the witch with slanted eyes) you should have told me that Callidora would still die, so I could have planned for a bit way for Kid and his new family could see their mother/mother-in-law/grandmother and not have it be a surprise on me as well."

"Okay I'm sorry but if I told you the truth from the beginning would you have trusted me? No you wouldn't have and because of my magic I was able to bring her back once so there could be closure for not only Kid but you as well" asked the witch.

"Your right I wouldn't have trusted you, but still you could have told me later so yet again I could have planned it better. By the way you shouldn't be here remember there are still meisters that no matter if you have soul protect or not can still feel a witch so it would be best for you my old friend if you never come back until I call for you myself okay" said Death

"Sure that sounds fair. Have a good life Death I hope we meet again on better terms next time" as the witch left the room.

Death watching as the witch left "Me too, me too."

**_Author notes:_**** this is an off-shoot of What to Expect immediately after chapter one. Please if you haven't read it go read it. I liked it that's what got me interested to write this story. Also my idea for having Death know what Soul and Maka did was inspired by a fanfic that i recently reed doing the same thing. You might think you are getting away with it but Lord Death knows all. This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what needs to change also I know the story may feel rushed and I'm sorry for that. If your reading this I'm glad you read my story if not no hard feelings.**

**Cook563**


End file.
